Pokemon: Kanto Adventures
by CryoBlaster
Summary: When four friends travel the regions trying to become pokemon masters, stuff happens. Join them going through tornements, gym leaders, and much more. Watch them take out numerous bad guys in this jaw-dropping, super amazing, spectacular, thrilling adventure. Tune in to Pokemon adventure.


"Go Ivysaur", the trainer said," Use Solar Beam". Ivysaur started absorbing sunlight.

"Arcanine let's finish this", the other trainer said, "Fire Blast!" The giant dog shot a big pulse of fire at Ivysaur. On impact the blast exploded into a huge flare. Smoke cleared to see Ivysaur knocked out.

"And the Winner of the Pokelympics is Red", the announcer announced.

{Pallet Town}

A family was watching this on TV and they were standing up cheering. "Someday I'm going to be that good", one of the boys said.

He was about 11 years old by the looks of his height. He had straight black hair and a red baseball hat with a pokeball on top of it. He wore a white T-shirt with a pokeball on it and a brown leather vest. He also wore fingerless gloves and light jeans.

"Well Humza I'm gonna be better", said another boy. He was slightly smaller and also had straight black hair. He wore a green T-shirt with a picture of a Kyogre on it. He wore khaki pants and green tennis shoes. He had glasses on his face.

"In your dreams Salman", Humza said," I'm better at Pokémon training".

"How do you know, you don't even have any Pokémon yet?" a third boy said who had his hair sideways and messy. He wore a white unzipped jacket over a black T-shirt. He had combat boots, brown eyes, and dark jeans.

"Whatever Zeshan, we're going to get our first Pokémon today", Humza exclaimed.

"Zeshan do you know where Arslan is"? Zeshan's mom asked.

"I'm pretty sure he went to Viridian City to get something for the Professor", Zeshan replied.

"Ok bye than", There moms said.

"Come back with lots of Pokémon", Humza's little brother Hazafah said.

"Do you have all your stuff"? Humza's mom asked.

"Yes".

"Yep".

"No", Salman replied, "I'm missing my money".

"We need to go get the money in our bank", Salman's dad says. Zeshan and Humza continued their way to professor Oak's lab.

They arrived there not to long after they left. "Hi Pokémon professor", Humza greeted.

"Hello boys", Oak replied," I have to give you pokemon now, right. So anyways choose your pokemon." He threw three pokeballs and out of them emerged a green dinosaur like creature with a flower bulb on its back, a blue water turtle, and a red lizard with fire on its tail. "Choose your pokemon".

Just then the door opened and a tall boy walked in. He had glasses and wore a black T-shirt that said "Come join the dark side". He wore long jeans and white sneakers. He had curly black hair."Hey professor I got your parcel", he said.

"Ah thank you Arslan m` boy", Oak replied, "Now choose your Pokemon".

"I'll choose Squirtle", Zeshan said.

"I'm gonna choose Charmander", Humza said.

"I guess that means I'll have Bulbasaur", Arslan said with a smile.

"Anyways", Oak said getting their attention," Here I have a Pokedex. It's a high-tech device used by scientists. If you face this toward a pokemon and press this button it will detect it. It has other fancy tricks you can find out by using it. Also because I'm a weak and lazy scientist who doesn't care about children's safety, I'm going to give this here Pokedex to you three."

"Awesome!" Humza shouted really loudly.

"Awkward", Zeshan says,"Anyways Arslan let's battle". He looks to see Arslan was gone.

"Hey Zeshan let's travel together", Humza suggested.

"Good idea, if we travel together we can rely on each other and share items", Zeshan replied. Zeshan and Humza went to route 1 and started their Pokémon journey.

{Back at the lab}

Salman came bursting through the door. "Professor Oak I'm here to get my Pokémon", he said panting.

"Well I'm sorry Salman I don't have any pokemon left, you'll have to strangle a pokemon on route 1".

"Aw man", Salman said.

{Zeshan and Humza}

They managed to get past route 1 without any trouble. They then arrived in Viridian city; it was a huge city with many houses and stores.

"Hey Humza I think we should stock up items", Zeshan suggested. They walked to a blue building with a pokeball on top of it. They got pokeballs, parlyz heal, awakening, and a bunch more.

They were walking around the city", so do we get a gym badge", Humza asked.

"I don't think the gym leader is here", Zeshan reported. They kept walking until they reach the road and they saw a man knocked out on the road.

They ran up to the man and tried to wake him up. They also saw a car coming this way. "Get off the road!" they yelled. The man still didn't get up. Finally they grabbed his arms and dragged him to the side of the road. The car came and stopped. Out of it came a man in a black costume with an R on their.

"What's the big idea?" the man yelled, "Ya can't just move him out of the road".

"You're trying to run over him", Humza cried.

"Yeah that's job", the man replied. Then another man comes and says", Actually our job is to steal Pokemon".

"Oh anyways hand over your pokemon", The man said.

"Never!" Humza shouted.

"Well then we'll have to use force", the man said," Go Rattata!"

"GO Charmander!" Humza called as he threw a pokeball, "Use Scratch Attack". Charmander clawed the Rattata and it was knocked out.

"Oh yeah take this", the other man yelled," Go Pidgey".

"GO Squirtle", Zeshan called," Tackle Attack". It slammed Pidgey in the face and it flew back and it was knocked back.

Humza and Zeshan Hi-fived and said", that's how it's done".

The rocket grunts go away and say", you haven't seen the last of us". The man got up and said", thank you for saving me youngsters, good luck on your journey and take these. The man handed them a pokeball and a stone.

"What do you think these are", Humza said.

"Well this is a pokeball and this is a stone of some kind". Zeshan and Humza wander off.

{Arslan}

He stood on front of a giant forest and said" well better get some items."

**What is this mysterious stone and what will our heroes do next in becoming pokemon masters.**


End file.
